My Life
by OceanblueLiz
Summary: "I'm falling. I don't know where or why all I know is that I'm falling."Sonny's life seemed perfect, but its not. What if she had an arranged marriage with Chad Dylan Cooper.Will her life change or will it get worse? Story better than summary.Please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I don't own Sonny With A Chance. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I'm falling. I don't know where or why all I know is that I'm falling. Everything is black. No colors or anything, just black. I can hear the faint noises of doctors, but they get harder to hear the more I fall. As I fall I remember everybody I love: my parents, my friends, my family, and of course, my boyfriend. I slowly close my eyes and the noises become more distance. I'm slowly falling down this dark black hole that will separate me from the rest of the world.

I never wanted this to happen. My life was so full of joy, but something always has to happen, doesn't it? My life just can't be peaceful and normal like many other people. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve this life or to be happy. There comes a time where I wonder do people even care, or am I just someone who they can compare their life to and notice that theirs is better. It always will. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my life. But whenever something good happens, something bad HAS to happen with a much greater force.

I never understood this. When I was little my grandma used to tell me if you were a good person, then good things would happen to you. But that was just a lie, wasn't it? I've been the nicest person I can be all these years, but it guess it wasn't enough. It's never enough.

To understand this story, my story, I have to start from the beginning.

_My name is Sonny Monroe. I am an 18 year old girl born and raised in California. My parents are Connie Monroe and Jack Monroe. My mom's a fashion designer and my dad's a movie producer. I have one younger sister named Jasmine Monroe. She's 16 and has everything a girl can dream of. She has a perfect life. My parents are sometimes barely home and when they are, they're either messing around in their room or out with my sister. I live in a big mansion. That's what happens when you're rich. All the rooms are sound proof, which I love because I don't wanna hear my parents making out or my sister and her boyfriends. _

_I usually come from school, do my homework, and then read or listen to music. I have dark brown hair and big brown eyes. I have a perfect body, but I don't really show it. I usually wear a loose, baggy shirt or a big hoodie. I do wear skinny jeans though. People have never seen me in dresses or skirts or shorts. Problem being, I don't like my legs. I also don't show much cleavage. My shirts always covered that up, which was sometimes hard because I'm a size 34C. I do wear high heels, but they're not that high._

I used to do all of these stuff, but that all changed when I met him, Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend. He changed me a lot and I'm very grateful for him. He has been the best thing that happened to my life, but like I said every good thing in my life comes with a price. Enough said. Welcome to my story.

I'm Sonny Monroe and this is my life.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I had this story stuck in my head all week, so I decided to let it out and see what happens. Well till next time… bye.<strong>

**Xoxo Liz**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny POV

I woke up to the noise of my alarm clock. Ugh school. I got up and got dressed. I grabbed my bad before heading out. I went down to the kitchen to grab some apple juice. Nobody was home. They were all buying stuff for Jasmine's Birthday, it's 3 days away. Lucky her. She doesn't have to go to school today. I grabbed my huge blue sweater and put it on. I walked out to my car and headed off to school. I was greeted by my best friend, Emily.

"Hey Sonny." She said walking towards me. Emily was a girly girl. She was probably what people thought the total opposite of me. But in real life, we actually have lots in common. People just don't know that 'cause they don't know me.

"Hey Emily. Nice mini skirt." She stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed. We talked and soon walked to class. School went by fast. It was boring but at least I managed to hang out with Emily.

* * *

><p>It was after school. Emily and I were in my room painting each others nails.<p>

"Hey did you hear that there's a new kid coming to school in 2 days." That caught my attention.

"Really? Whats the persons name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. Everybody says he's hot. I bet your sister is going to be all over him. No matter the age difference." I just smiled.

"Hey that's my sister you're talking about. You are so right." We laughed together. Right at this moment my life was going great.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I have an arranged marriage?" I yelled at my parents. I just found out that they planned an arranged marriage for me since apparently the don't think I'll ever attract a guy.<p>

"We did this when you were 7 years old. There's no turning back. I'm sorry." Connie said. I just sat down on the couch. Oh well better ask for his name.

"What's his name." I said, sighing.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." _Oh my gosh._

* * *

><p>I sat in my bed thinking. I just told Emily about this whole arranged marriage thing. She was also in shock. Before I left to my room I hear Jasmine Say that I should change my wardrobe if I wanted to impress him. I glared at her. She had a thinky face on. She's probably planning a way to seduce him. She used to always steal my boyfriends when we were younger. I just gave up dating when we moved back to California. I also gave up trying to impress anyone. I guess it could be time to change though. Suddenly an idea hit me. Ill go shooping with Emily then on the day of Jasmines birthday I'll steal the spotlight, just like she's stolen a lot from me and change me whole appearance. I grabbed my phone and called Emily.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey Emily let's go shopping." This will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but I had to hurry and finish. I promise after a few chapters it'll become more longer. Please review. :)<strong>

**Xoxo Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sonny POV**_

It was the eve of Jasmine's birthday, also the day I'd meet my arranged boyfriend. Not yet fiancé 'cause he hasn't proposed. I was in my walk in closet looking at a bunch of clothes I bought yesterday. Since I'm rich I bought a lot, but only stuff that I knew I would wear, not stuff that I would only put on one time then never wear it again. I'm not that kind of person. I put them in several piles: fancy, casual, sexy, etc. it took a lot of convincing for me to buy sexy clothes or even try them out. We also stopped by Victoria Secret and bought new bras and panties, and also lingerie. _-_-._ I also bought new makeup. Probably like a whole box worth of it and new shoes. The made me look taller which I liked. I had to hide all these clothes and stuff from everybody, except Emily of course. The good thing is that my closet has a lock so no one can get in. When I arrived from the mall yesterday no one was home so it made it easy to sneak upstairs and drop the clothes off.

I took off all my old clothes out of my closet and into a black plastic bag. I then took the new clothes out and arranged them in my closet. I put my makeup in my vanity, inside my closet, and arranged my shoes on shelves. After I was done organizing everything, I put everything that was from my old stuff into several of bags. Before putting them away in storage, I took out at least 2 of my old outfits for later today and tomorrow. I took them all into my personal attic and went back downstairs. I looked at the clock. It was 2 o'clock. Chad and his family are going to be here at 5 o'clock, leaving me 3 hours to get ready. Since I still wasn't going to change my appearance just yet it would only take me about 15 minutes to get ready. I decided to go see how everybody else was preparing themselves. I went down the hall and up the stairs to Jasmine's room. I opened the door and saw several clothes on the bed and on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She just looked at me in a confused expression.

"Getting ready, duh." She then eyeballed me from head to toe. I was wearing sweats with a loose black t-shirt and sneakers. "You're not going to wear that, right?" She had a disgusted face on. _Bitch._

"No Jas, I'm not. It's just too earlier to get ready. It's not even a big deal, but whatever."

"Oh so you're just gonna wear the usual: skinny jeans, a t-shirt, a huge sweater, and flats." I nodded. "Figures. At least wear something nice for my birthday tomorrow. I don't want people to know I have a loser sister." I just glared at her then smirked.

"Oh don't worry Jas, I'll wear something nice." With that I walked away towards the living room. I saw my mom and dad. Mom was organizing the room, while my dad was sitting on the couch, looking at his laptop.

"Hey Mom, What are you doing?" She looked at me and just like Jasmine, stared at me from head to toe.

"Getting ready for your fiancé and his family. Sweetie why aren't you ready?" I shrugged.

"It's too earlier. It's not like I'm going to dress up or anything." She furrowed her eyes.

"Sweetie don't you want to impress him?" I shook my head.

"Ugh, don't worry mom. I'll dress up tomorrow for Jasmine's birthday. Today's just supposed to be a casual meet." She just stared at me.

"Sonny's right honey. They're just coming in to settle down today and tell the rules and stuff. It's not a dinner party or anything. Let her dress casual, she said she'll dress up tomorrow." My dad said. My dad likes me, and is nicer to me than my mom. I think my mom hates me.

"Alright." With that they both went back to whatever they were doing. I went upstairs. I passed by Jasmine's room. Her door was slightly opened. I heard her talking seductively to the phone. Must be talking to her idiot boyfriend. I got to my room and locked the door. I looked around. I decided to clean my room since it would take long. It's a big room. I began by taking some posters off the wall. I decided to make my room more sophisticated but also teenage like. I guess more roomy and myself. Good thing the walls where painted a pretty and roomy color: red. _Let's get to work._

* * *

><p>It was 4:50 pm. The Coopers would probably be here in 15 minutes since they wouldn't come exactly at 5. I was sitting on the couch texting Emily while Jasmine was sitting on Evan's, hey boyfriend, lap and my parents talked all lovely to each other. My mom was wearing a simple white dress with black heels. My dad was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with jeans. Jasmine was wearing a tight mini skirt and a hot pink shirt with black, very high, high heels. I was just wearing dark skinny jeans, black flats, a grey one shoulder sweater with a smiley face in the middle, and a small gold necklace that I've had forever. I had to makeup except lip-gloss and my hair was slightly curled. I looked good which I barely do. My mom was relieved that I actually tried to dress up. After a few minutes the doorbell rang. My dad went to go open it and in came a bunch of maids carrying suitcases. They carries them upstairs to their destined rooms. Then Mr. and Mrs. Cooper came in with their son.<p>

"Hello Mr. Cooper, Hi Mrs. Cooper." My dad said. They greeted back and my mom welcomed them in the living room. I sat up and my dad motioned for me to come and meet them. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper seemed very nice and polite people. They were dressed casually and so was their son. He was very good looking by the way. He had on a semi-tight shirt that revealed his abs and had on dark jeans like my dad. His hair was a perfect shade of blonde and short. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue. Blue was my favorite color so I'm sure I would be mesmerized by them a lot.

"The Cooper family, this is my daughter Sonny. Sonny these are the Coopers." I shook hands with all 3 of them." I ended with Chad and my dad sought this as an opportunity to announce our arranged marriage to us.

"Chad, this is Sonny, the girl you'll be marrying. Sonny this is Chad, your future husband." We both smiled at each other. He was very handsome and judging by the look he gave me, he thinks I'm pretty. Wow, I never thought a guy would think that of me. My dad led the Coopers over to the couch. Chad had to sit next to me. I grabbed my phone once more and sent a quick text to Emily. My dad introduced the rest of my family and everybody _finally_ sat down. Judging by the face of Mr. and Mrs. Cooper (which I now know their names are Adam and Jill.), I noticed that they didn't seem too pleases with Jasmine. _I like them already._

"So," Adam said to Chad and I." I know this is a shocker to you guys, but it won't be so bad. You guys look very cute together." I slightly blushed at that.

"There are some rules, though, that we want you guys to follow, "my dad said. He looked over to Adam who I'm guessing was going to explain this to us.

"Well," Adam started. "The first rule is that you guys have to be nice to each other, which I'm guessing, won't be a problem. The second is, well we want people to believe you guys are in love so you have to be convincing, which leads me to the 3rd rule. To do this you guys must kiss every 1 to 2 hours. No buts." My mouth was opened in shock. _What the heck._ I barely know this guy and they already want me to partially make out with him. I looked over to Chad seeing he had on a smirk. _Oh brother. I can't believe he's enjoying this. He doesn't even know me._ "Now you guys won't have to sleep in the same room," _Thank God._ I smiled. "Well at least for now." My smile instantly fell to a frown. "There are more rules but I'll tell them to you guys later when you'll need them."

I just stared at everybody in that room. Oh my gosh. This can't be happening.

"I'm guessing you guys will want to go to your rooms and get settles. Tomorrow is my little girl's birthday too, so we also still need to get stuff ready." My mother said, motioning to Jasmine. "So please follow us to your rooms. Sonny you can show Chad to his room, since it's in the same hall as yours." Oh no. I turned to look at my father. He gave me a you-better-do-it look. I sighed and nodded. I stood up and waited for everybody else to leave the living room. Chad then stood up and looked at me.

"Follow me." I said. I walked toward my hall. Yup, I have my own hall. We all have our own halls, which is nice I guess. We got to the hall and I stopped in front of his room. I took out the key and opened the door, letting him in. He looked around and saw his luggage on the side of the door to his closet. He turned to me and I walked up to him.

"Here's the key to your room. Only you and I have one, nobody else." He took the key from my hand, gently and smirked.

"Oh, and why do you have one? Are you planning to walk in on my while I'm dressing." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I have one because this is my hall. So I have a key for everything here, in this hall." He smirked and came closer to me.

"Whatever you say, Sonshine." I liked the nickname. I smiled a little then prepared myself to turn around.

"Okay. Now I'm guess you must be tired and want to get settled so I'm going to leave now. If you need anything, my room is right across from yours so yeah. Bye." I said. He nodded.

"Bye." I went to my room and texted Emily everything that happened. I guess Chad was okay for the rest of the day 'cause he didn't call for me. I slept that night very peacefully and excited for tomorrow for 2 reasons. 1. I have a very hot boyfriend and 2. My transformation tomorrow is going to wow everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Do you like Chad or should I change his attitude? Well bye for now.<strong>

**Xoxo Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny POV.**

It was Saturday. Saturday: the day of Jasmine's birthday, the first day with the Coopers, but most importantly, the day of my transformation. I was so excited, but what if people don't like it. Oh, who am I kidding they'll love it. Haha I love playing conceited sometimes. It was currently 10 pm and I was still in bed. I'm too lazy to get up. I had the covers over my head. I had on blue pj pants with a purple t-shirt. I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled. I didn't want to get up yet. Today was just gonna be all about my sis.

"It's Chad." I groaned. What did he want? Yup, I've might've been all happy and girlie about being his girlfriend yesterday, but not today since he won't let me lay in peace.

"Come in." I heard the door open and click shut. I removed the covers from my head revealing my face. "What do you want?" He smirked.

"Is that anyway of talking to your future husband?" I rolled my eyes. I have a feeling this guy is very conceited.

"Yes, now leave me alone." I put the covers back on my head, only to have them removed a second later.

"Get up Sonny. It's your sisters birthday aren't you excited?" I shook my head. "Well ok, just get up. Its 11o'clock, It's late."

"Ugh, fine." I slowly got up, him being on the foot of my bed.

"Fine." He said smirking.

"Good."

"Good."

"Ugh ok go away , I have to go change." I pulled him up to his feet.

"Awww can't I stay and watch?"_ what a perv._

"Nope I'm sorry honey. We just aren't at that point yet." His eyes got full of excitement and big. I got confused.

"Yet?" _Oh gosh._ "So you mean I'll be able to see you change and naked one day."_ How much does he know of marriage. This guy is an idiot._

"Yes Chad. We're getting married dude. Now go away." I pushed him out the door and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I wasn't going to dress in my new clothes till Jasmines birthday. So everybody gets to see my transformation at the same time.

* * *

><p>I walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat since I missed breakfast and lunch. I took a very long shower, and did some other stuff before coming down. I walked to the glass door to the back yard. There were a bunch of people getting ready for Jas's birthday. I sighed. And walked to the kitchen to get some juice, I lost my appetite. I was greeted by Jill and Adam.<p>

"Good Morning Sonny, or should I say Good Afternoon since it's 1 pm already." Jill said. I chuckled.

"Good Afternoon to you too." I walked to the fridge and grabbed some apple juice. "Where's Chad?" I asked.

"He's helping your father with some stuff for your sister's birthday." I nodded. I dumped my empty cup in the sink and washed it.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Adam asked as I was about to walk to leave the kitchen. "I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"No, I lost my appetite ."

"Why?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. I guess watching a bunch of random people working in my backyard for one stupid huge party."

" It's your sisters party. Aren't you suppose to be happy for her.'

"I am."_ Liar. _"It's just my parents are wasting too much money on this huge party. I don't get the point."

"I suppose, that's how I feel sometimes." Jill gave me a smile. I walked out of the kitchen up to my room. This is such a lazy day. I grabbed my ipod and listened to music. Music is such a nice way to escape the world.

I started thinking about life. Nothing that I considered good has happened to me these past few months. Everything's been messed up and I've been confused. My mom seems more and more ashamed to have me as her daughter. My dad seems more and more manipulated by Jasmine. Jasmine is more mean and bitchier. I don't like calling anybody that, but there's no other word to describe her right now. The only person who I knew actually cared about me was Emily. She's been my bestfriend since forever. I'm very grateful for her. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper seem nice, but I haven't gotten to know them better yet. Same goes with Chad except Chad seems more conceited and he's definitely a jock. I smiled a little. I looked over to my phone. _1 new text message._ I opened it.

**Hey Sonny, it's Chad. Your mom is asking what you are going to wear tonight. **I saved his number on my phone and replied.

_Tell her the usual._ I pressed send and checked the time. 3pm.

**She says she thought you said you wear gonna dress up tonight. ;)**

_Tell her I am, I just don't want to tell her what I'm wearing, to go back to fitting Jasmine to her new dress._

**Ok. How did you know she was doing that?**

_Lucky guess. What are you doing there anyway, sweetie. - ha-ha. _I walked to the bathroom to prepare myself for a bubble bath.

**Your dad made me come here after I helped him organize some stuff. Don't be jealous, Babe, you're the only one for me.(and your sis is too high maintenance.) **I laughed at that text. Texting him is fun, but when we're face to face I feel awkward.

_Okay well I g2g. Gotta take a bubble bath. ;) Later. _I took off my clothes and got in with my earphones listening to music on my iPhone. I heard a beeping sound and looked at my phone.

**Awww can't you wait for me. Then we can go in together -team work. **Oh my, he really is a perv.

_Nope, sorry too late. I'm in already perv._

**Haha what do you expect. I'm a guy. Anyways I'll leave you in peace. Bye :)**

_Bye B) _I put my phone back and enjoyed my bath. I can't wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>It was 8pm. Jasmine's Party starts at 9. I was my red matching bra and panties. I Put on quickly sweats and a shirt and went downstairs as I heard my parents, Jas, and Chad arrive.<p>

"Hey sweetie." My dad said. I waved and smiled.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?" my mom said.

"Yes right now, but I wanted to go get water first."

"Well, I'm going to go change. Bye." I heard Chad say. I walked towards the kitchen and back to my hall.

"Hey so how was your bath?" Chad asked. He winked.

"Great." I walked back to my room. Before I got there, I felt Chad turn me around. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I stared at him confused.

"We're supposed to that every hour remember? Your dad said that the first could be on the cheek, but the rest have to be on the lips. Bye" he quickly said and ran to his room. _Wow that was…awkward._ I touched my cheek and went inside my room. I liked the kiss even though it was only on the cheek. It somehow felt nice and different. _ Weird._

I headed towards my window and made sure the curtains were closed shut and that my door was locked. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my purple dress. **(Outfit links on profile)** I put it on and grabbed some black high heels. I put some light makeup and my favorite silver necklace. I put on some Victoria Secret lotion and body spray. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. It was 9:30. I got a text from Chad.

**Hey where are you? Everybody is waiting for you outside. Your mom is getting pissed.**

_I'll be right down. I just finished._ I went downstairs and walked towards the backyard. I could hear the loud music, followed my laughter and conversations. I could see a bunch of people dancing and huddling around Jasmine complimenting her on her pink dress and hair and all that stuff. I took a deep breath before going outside. _You can do it Sonny. _ I opened the door and walked outside. I looked straight ahead and confident. Everybody's jaw dropped and whispers were heard. I smiled. I walked straight to where my parents, the Coopers, and Jasmine and her friends were. As I reached them they stared wide eyed with mouths opened.

"Hey Sorry I'm late." I looked at all of them. My dad was the first one to speak.

"Wow honey, you look great." He came up to me and gave me a hug. Adam and Jill were the next ones to compliment me and give me a hug. My mom just complimented me with a jealous face. I walked up to Jasmine.

"Happy Birthday Sis." I gave her a hug. Her friends all started to surround me and compliment me. I just smiled. I walked over to Chad. Everybody moved away as to leave us some privacy.

"You look nice." Chad said nervously. I chuckled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked. He checked his watch then smiled. I got confused. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled my closer to him. I rested my hands on his forearm. I was still confused and getting nervous. He leaned in closer. His lips finally met mine. His lips were so soft and sweet. It was a sweet kiss. We pulled back after 10 seconds both smiling like idiots. We turned our heads and looked over at his parents who were in awe. He chuckled and so did I.

"Let's go get some punch." I nodded. He kept his arm around my waist protectively as we walked to the snack table, everybody staring in awe or in jealousy. I wowed them all. For the first time ever I felt confident and pretty. I looked back a bit to see Jasmines face. No one was really paying attention to her. All eyes were on me. She had a jealous face on and a furious one, but I was expecting that. If she thinks this is it, then she's so wrong. I got more tricks up my sleeves. Right now my life was perfect. That is until…

"Sonny?" I know that voice anywhere._ What's he doing here? ("because whenever something good happens, something bad HAS to happen")_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. I hoped you liked it. I find writing this story very easy. :) Well please review. I like knowing what you think of it so far. It makes my day. REVIEW 3 Chapter 5 coming soon…<strong>

**Xoxo liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter. I decided to do at least Chad's reaction at Sonny's transformation, so probably just one or three paragraph. Thanks for reviewing. Chapter 5…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

All day I've been helping Mr. Monroe with Jasmine's Party. It was tiring. I didn't even know why I was helping him with _her_ party. She's not the one I'm gonna marry. Oh well I guess I'm just too nice of a person. I am currently in my room getting ready for Jasmine's party. I also just kissed Sonny on the cheek a few minutes ago. I kinda liked it. She doesn't seem like the type of high maintenance girl, meaning she doesn't seem at all like her mom and sister. She also seems more casual. I mean all day and yesterday I just saw her with jeans or sweats and a t-shirt. I also noticed she wears no makeup. She has natural beauty which I admire. I'm kinda glad I'm marrying her not her sister. Her sister is pretty just too spoiled I guess.

I walked out to the backyard after I was finish dressing and walked up to my parents. A lot of people were here already and it was only 9. She must be really popular. I went up to jasmine and gave her a hug and said happy birthday. She returned the hug gladly, even in a seducing way. What can I say I am Chad Dylan Cooper. I walked to my parents and the Monroes. I greeted them and just looked around. After about 30 minutes Connie told me to text Sonny and ask her when she was going to come down. She sounded mad. I did as I was told and gave Connie Sonny's response. A few minutes later I saw everybody turn their head towards the backyard door. After a few seconds I noticed why. Sonny looked amazing. Even amazing wasn't a good enough word. Her purple dress hugged her curves perfectly and her legs looked so long and sexy. Her hair was perfectly curled and her lips looked so appetizing.

She came closer. After greeting her family and mine she came up to me. Everybody scattered. I looked at my watch after complimenting her and saw that it was time for our kiss. I pushed her against me and kissed her. Her lips tasted like strawberry. I like strawberries now. After we pulled apart I suggested we go get punch. She agreed and I put my arm around her protectively. She's mine. We got to the table and everything was going great until a guy called her name and she tensed. Who is he?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

"Sonny?" he asked again. "Is that you?" I faced him and put on a fake smile.

"Hey James." He came up to me and hugged me. It felt more like a couple hug than a friend hug. I guess Chad noticed since he showed a hint of jealousy when I pulled away from the hug. "What are you doing here?" I ask nervously. I caught a glimpse of Jasmine's face from the corner of my eye. She had an even more jealous face on. I got confused. Does Jasmine like James or something?

"I live here now. We moved in yesterday about 2 blocks away. I guess we'll being seeing more of each other." I smiled but deep down I was dying. "And since I'm here I think we could later talk about our relationship status." He grabbed my hand gently. This was enough to drive Chad to the edge. He cleared his throat. I took my hand back and walked a bit back to him. He put his arm around me tightly.

"Um, James this is Chad, my boyfriend. Chad this is James, my ex-boyfriend." The shook hands. James was smirking.

"Sonny just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" I nodded and smiled. "Well ok. I'll leave you two he alone now." He left to greet other people and my sister. I relaxed a bit and turned to look at Chad. He had a mad expression on. I grabbed his shoulders and looked up at him. He looked down at me and wrapped his arm around me. I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Calm down."I whispered. I should be the one taking my own advice. This is really bad. He shouldn't be here. The rest of the night went good. I got more compliments and smiles. Chad was by me 24/7. I guess he must've gotten really jealous then. It was about midnight. The party was over and everybody went to their rooms. Chad walked me to my room. Once inside he said goodnight and gave me a kiss. I took of my dress, jewels, and shoes. I put on some short pj shorts and a tank top. I took my makeup off and got into bed. I started thinking of how great everythihng went today. Then my mind drifted to James. James is my ex-boyfriend for a couple years ago. I dated him for about a year and a half. He seemed sweet and nice at first, but then became more abusive and forceful. His kisses were forceful and cerain times he would try to have sex with me. We always got interrupted and I was also relieved. He hit me twice. Then he had to leave to New York and we broke up. I made up the excuse of it being the long distance relationship not going to work out. He surprisingly agreed and I hadn't seen him since then, until now. _Why why did this have to happen to me?_ I slowly went to sleep trying to think positive about tomorrow. _I slowly drifted away._

* * *

><p>I woke up at 8 am to the sound of Chad's voice. Ugh, Why does he want to wake me up so early.<p>

"What?" I asked groggily. He chuckled and laid next to me.

"Wake up. You missed breakfast yesterday and my mom told me you didn't eat at all yesterday, not even at the party. So I'm going to make sure you eat today." He took the covers off of me.

"No, I don't want to have a family breakfast. It's very uncomfortable having people watch you eat." I pulled the pillow on top of my head.

"Well don't worry. It's just going to be you and I in the backyard eating breakfast. No one else." Hd ripped the pillow of my head and lifted me up bridal style. He placed me on top of my drawer sitting on it. He cocked his head.

"I don't feel like getting dressed." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll dress you." My eyes widened.

"Nevermind, I'll do it myself, get out." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and left. I brushed my hair and added lipstick on. I put on my necklace. I put on some jean shorts with a white loose blouse. I grabbed my white sandals and left outside with my phone in hand. I saw Chad sitting in one of the tables outside. I walked up to him and sat down. He smiled at me. I returned a smile. We began eating eggs with bacon. Yum. After we were done a maid came and cleaned up. I stood up and smiled at Chad. He had a look of confusion.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He stood up and grabbed my hand. I led him across the yard. After about 10 minutes of walking(our backyard is very big.) we reached a big apple tree. It was surrounded with other smaller trees and a lake a bit behind it. This is my thinking/relaxation tree. I would always come here whenever I had a lot of stress or needed to think, so practically every day. We walked up to the tree and sat down leaning our backs against the trunk.

"Wow, this was totally worth that long walk." I laughed.

"It wasn't that long." He put his arm around me.

"Yes it was, I nearly died of exhaustion." I laughed.

"Your so unfit. I bet you don't even have abs. I can't date a guy with no abs. I'm sorry Chad, I'm going to get back together with James. Bye." I stood up and walked away,smiling/smirking. That is until he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against him planting a long passionate kiss on my lips. I was the first to pull away due to the lack of air. Still holding me tight and brought his face close to me.

"First of all, I do have abs. I can even show you right now. They're mouthwatering. Second of all, never say that again. If you go back to him, I'll beat him up so bad, he'll end up in a coma. Third of all even if you wanted to you can't. Why? Because you're marrying me babe, whether you like it or not." He gave me one final kiss before loosening his grip. I smiled and kissed him again. We went back to the tree and sat down. I rested my head on his chest. After a few minutes we went back inside the house. I walked to family room to watch a movie with Chad. Apperantly Jasmine was going to be there too. We stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some chips, Tapatio, and sodas. When we got to the living room we sat down on the opposite couch from Jasmine. And guess who we saw with jasmine sitting on top of him: _James._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I love you all. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I couldn't go to sleep without knowing I updated this story. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW. Bye for now.<strong>

**Xoxo liz**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sonny Pov**_

"So, what's going on here?" I asked after the movie. Jasmine was still on top of James. During the movie, they were practically making out on the couch. I had to yell at them to make them stop. I was so glad we had two couches. We were currently sitting on the couches looking at each other. Chad had his arm around me; his arm resting on top of the couch. I had my legs crossed. I was still in shorts so my legs showed off. I noticed James looking at them. _Gross._ Jasmine was the first to speak up.

"Well, yesterday at my party I was alone because…umm…everybody was hungry and I asked them to leave me alone for a bit," I rolled my eyes at her excuse. "So then James came up to me and we talked and we just connected. So we kissed and now we're going out!" I looked at James. He smirked and nodded. I just smiled. I looked over at Chad. He had a jealous look on, again, but why? I decided we should leave before Chad gets more worked up.

"Haha well ok, I hope you have a wonderful relationship. I must now go." I stood up and turned to Chad. "Do you wanna come?" He looked up at me.

"Where?"

"My room." He smirked and stood up.

"Sure." We walked to my room and sat down on my bed. I laid down closing my eyes and covering them with the back of my hand. A few seconds later I felt Chad's weight on me. I felt his lips on mine for a short, sweet kiss. He pulled away and I removed my hand from my face. I saw him smiled big. He leaned back down and our noses touched. He nuzzled our noses together. I smiled. I reached out and curled my finger on a lock of his hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes, Gazing into each other's eyes. I chuckled. He gave me a cute confused look. I spoke up.

"It's just a couple days ago we didn't know each other at all. We only knew we were going to have to get married. And now, in so little time, here we are cuddling together." He chuckled too. His right hand was massaging my side, while his left hand was soothing my hair.

"That's 'cause we connected Sonshine." I laughed at that.

"yeah but we don't know practically anything about each other." He chuckled and smirked.

"Fine let's play 20 questions." He pecked my lips.

"Okay, you start." He nodded.

"Ok,hmmm, what's your favorite color?" I thought about it for a bit.

"Blue." He smirked. _My turn._

"What's your favorite candy?"

"Chocolate." _Yummy. His turn._

"What's your favorite flower and why?"

"Red roses, because they symbolize love and I'm full of it, and they're pretty." I smiled.

"Just like you." I blushed. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's put this game on pause." He nodded. My phone beeped. _1 new message _it read. I opened it.

**Sonnnnyyyyyy! I'm bored! –xo Emily **I chuckled and replied.

_Go take a shower or on a date. ;) –Sonny _I put my phone besides me. Chad lifted himself up and rolled to my side. I got up and headed for my closet.

"Where are you going?" I heard Chad ask. I stopped walking and turned to him.

"To my closet." I said in a 'duh' voice.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna take a shower." He slowly got up and walked towards me. I took out my key and before I tuned it, I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.

"Can I join you?" I chuckled and turned around to him. I cupped his check and gave him a lingering kiss.

"No." I unlocked my closet and went in. Chad followed. _Oh no._ He looked around then went straight to a specific areas. _The sexy clothes area. _He quirked a brow and looked at the clothes. He then chuckled and walked towards me. He dropped the clothes I had in my hand and kissed me passionately. I kissed him with the same passion he gave me. He lifted me up and put me ontop of my vanity, without breaking the kiss. I pulled apart sooner than expected. Reason? I needed air and the lack of it from the kiss and considering we were in a closet wasn't helping. I got of my vanity and walked out the closet, grabbing my clothes for after my shower again. I stopped at the door to the hall and waited for Chad to come out. He smiled at me and closed the door to my closet. I smiled too. When he came near me, I gave him a kiss, pushing him against the wall, and slowly opening the door. I then pushed him out and shut the door quickly. I heard him groan. I laughed. I got in the shower and put the warm water on. _I thought and thought like always…_

* * *

><p>It was pitch black outside. I couldn't go to sleep. I felt as if something bad was gonna happen. I walked out of my room to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I left the lights off and walked straight to the fridge. I grabbed some water and drank. I finished and dropped my cup in the sink. I walked back to my room when all of a sudden, I felt an arm wrap around my neck and pulled me back. It felt like a guy. He pushed me down covering my mouth forcefully. He started kissing my neck and my face. I started screaming, but stopped after he punched me. I heard steps running down the stairs. I felt the guy release me and run away. I sat there scared and crying. The lights flickered on and a bunch of people crowded me.<p>

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Are you ok?" All these questions came from everybody's mouth at the same time. I just sat there crying. I couldn't believe I wasn't even safe at my own home. Chad knelt down and embraced me in a tight comforting hug.

"It's ok baby, everything will be ok." He whispered. My dad and Adam looked across the house to see if anybody was there. Nobody was.

"He must've escaped." I cried harder.

"It's ok honey. Everybody lets go to bed, we will discuss this more tomorrow and figure out what happen." My mom said. Everybody nodded and left to their rooms cautiously. Chad lifted me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He looked the door behind him and put me on my bed. By now I had stopped crying, but I was still scared. He laid down next to me and hugged me once more. He put the covers over me and tucked me in. He was about to leave, when I tugged on his hand.

"Stay with me tonight." I choked out. He nodded and got in bed with me. He turned off the lights and embraced me once more. I got as close as possible to him and held him tight. That night I didn't think. I slept, but not soundly. I had a night full of nightmares. The only thing that kept me from screaming was, knowing Chad was here with me, keeping me safe.

* * *

><p>I woke up to soft kisses being planted on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw Chad looking worried as ever. I smiled at him and he returned it. I took his cheek in my hand and brought his face down for a kiss.<p>

"Good morning." I mumbled. He caressed my cheek.

"Good morning, Sonshine."

"Are you okay?" I asked. His face suddenly changed to a mad, frustrated expression.

"I think I should be the one asking that question." I sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and laid back down on the bed.

"Chad don't worry-"

"Don't worry! How am I not suppose to worry when my girlfriend almost got raped at her own home!" He got up and walked to the bathroom. He slammed the door. I got up and walked towards the mirror. I saw a light bruise near my shoulder. It hurt a lot. I sighed and went to my closet to change. I changed into jeans and a purple loose shirt. I put on some black heels and fixed my hair into a high ponytail with some of my layers curled neatly in the front. I added some eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. As I was applying the lipstick, I heard the door of the bathroom unlock. Out came Chad. I didn't turn to look at him. I could see him just fine through the mirror. He came in n=back of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He dropped his chin on top of my hair and breathed in my scent.

"I'm sorry baby. I just can't believe something like this could happen. What were you doing outside anyways." I turned to him and leaned against my vanity. He put his hands on my hips.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt like something bad was going to happen. I went down for water and when I was about to go up the stairs, I felt a hand go across my neck and pull me roughly." I exposed the small bruise, it was becoming darker and a bit bigger. He touched it lightly with his finger. He brought his lips to it gently and kissed it. I winced. It hurt a bit, but it soon faded away as Chad continued to kiss it. He stopped and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me leisurely. Suddenly a knock was heard. We pulled apart and came out of the closet, locking it behind me. I opened the door, while Chad went inside the bathroom. It was Jasmine. She came right in without an invitation.

"Hey Sonny, I have a date today with james and I wanna look hot, but I already wore all of the short dresses in my closet so can I borrow one of yours. She walked to my closet but I stopped her.

"No you can't. Go buy yourself another one. You're not getting one from my closet." I was mad at her. First of all how can she not care about what happened to me yesterday? All the freaking cares is about James.

"Excuse me nobody has ever-"

"Yes I know. Nobody has ever talked to you like that before but I did right now so get out of my room." She huffed and walked out. Probably going to my parents and telling them how I don't care about her and won't let her borrow something of mine. Chad came out a few minutes later. He smiled at me and then walked out of my room to his. He motioned for me to follow. I was confused but did as told. I sat down on his bed and he closed the door locking it. I stared at him confuse as he found new clothes to change to. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt the bed dip because of his weight. He lifed my head onto his lap. I opened my eyes.

"Why did you want me to come with you to get changed?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't ever want to leave you alone again. I don't want anything bad to happen to you and also right now I don't want you to be stressed." I guess he heard my convo with jasmine. I smiled up at him. "Let's go get breakfast. I know you're hungry." I chuckled. We walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. My dad was there talking to Adam. He saw me and came to me to give me a hug.

"hey sweetie how are you?" I shrugged. "Did you sleep good?"

"I had a couple nightmares, but yeah I'm fine. Don't worry dad." He nodded and kissed my forehead. Chad came near me with two plates of food. He gave me one and we sat down to eat. We ate in peace. That is until my mom came along. She looked mad. _Jasmine._

"Sonny, what is wrong with you? How come you can't let your sister borrow one of your dresses? She never denied anything to you. You just can't accept that she's dating James can you? You're jealous aren't you?" I choked on my food. "You know just because of what happened yesterday doesn't mean you have to be a baby and a bitch." I started chewing slowly. She stomped away. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. I put my fork down and walked away, out of the kitchen. _Why does my mom hate me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Wow you guys are amazing! You guys deserved a fast update. Sorry it took me a while though. I had to finish this huge project that's due tomorrow. I promise I'll update tomorrow for the next chapter. You guys deserve it. Thank you so much for reviewing. I was so happy these past 2 days. Every time I would check my email I would get like 4 alerts. You guys are amazing. Words can't even describe how I'm feeling right now :D.<strong>

**How'd you like this chapter? I wrote half of it yesterday, but finished it today. You like? REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Xoxo liz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sonny POV**

I sat leaning against my tree. _My tree: my escape. _It was basically the only thing that was mine. Well at least for now. My eyes were red from crying. My cheeks were damp. I was staring off into space. My life is so messed up. That was the first time my mom has ever talked to me like that. Sure she didn't like me since I was born, but she would always just ignore me. She never called me a bitch. I started crying harder. I brought my hands to my face. I leaned down and cried my heart out. After a few minutes of sitting there, with nothing but my sobs to listen to, I decided to get away for a couple hours. I walked farther, deeper into my backyard, something no one had ever done, for the fear of getting lost. I put my phone on silent and in my pocket and began to walk. I walked and walked. The sun started to set. It got darker by the minute. It was winter anyways. I didn't even care to look at my phone for the time, or to just turn around and walk back home. No. I just kept walking. I came upon a fence it separated this huge backyard from what's on the other side. The fence wasn't an ordinary looking fence. It's like it was really private property that was only meant for the person who owned it. It was grey and secure for no one can jump over it or anything. On the fence was a sign.

**Property of Sonny Monroe. **What? Since when was land mine. I never even came here before. Below it was a box. I took it off the hook and opened it. Inside were contracts showing that whatever was in back of this fence was mine. I also found two keys. One was attached to a red ribbon while the other was blue. I put them around my neck and put the rest of the stuff inside the box. I searched for a gate and found it. It was locked. Around the key slot was a blue circle, it made the gate look pretty. I then looked down to the golden key attached to the blue ribbon around my neck. I took it off and slid the key in. I turned. _Click. _It opened. The door opened slowly. I put the key back around my neck and went in closing the gate behind me.

"Wow." My first thought when I saw it. It looked like a beautiful garden. It was full of fruits and vegies. I wonder how they grew if no one ever came here before. Everything looked so fresh and pretty. I walked farther in. I came across an apple tree and grabbed an apple. I was hungry. I bite into it. It was delicious! I kept walking. I turned back to look at the fence. I noticed there was a clock attached. _5:00. _Wow I had been walking for a long time. I turned back around and kept walking more deep. There was a group of trees all huddled together. I walked through them admiring them. I went passed the last tree when I came face to face with the most beautiful meadow I'd ever seen. I walked acroos admiring the flowers. I just wanted to lay down and roll in them, but I didn't. I felt so happy. I walked a bit more until I came I saw the purest lake ever. It was huge and had a little shack next to it. It looked newly built, like it had never been touched before. I ran to it and opened the door. It was unlocked. I turned on the lights and inside I saw towels and an island with a fridge. I opened the fridge to see food and drinks. I grabbed some Sprite and drank it. I grabbed a towel and went outside.

I stripped to my bra and undies. I jumped in the lake and swam. I felt so relaxed. I swam far until I came to a waterfall. _Wow._ I got under it and let the water hit me. It felt so refreshing. I spent a while a while in the lake. It started becoming darker. I got out and put my clothes back on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chad PoV.<strong>_

Where is she? Where is she? Sonny hasn't come back since she left the kitchen. I decided to leave her alone a bit knowing she would be next to the tree, but when I went to find her she wasn't there. I looked around everywhere but still couldn't find her. I called and texted her about a million times now. She doesn't answer. It was currently 8 o'clock and she still hasn't returned. I didn't tell anyone so they wouldn't worry, but I might just tell right now 'cause I can't find her anywhere. Her dad tried to find her earlier today, but I told him that she went to the store to buy some snacks 'cause she was hungry. He believed me. Her mother didn't even seem to care. I don't like her and neither does my dad. My mom doesn't believe us and doesn't think she was capable of doing anything like that. We didn't try to convince her. She'll just have to see it for herself later on.

I was currently out in the backyard. I was out of breath. I tried calling Sonny again. No answer. Ugh. I continued looking. I hope she's ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Pov.<strong>

I walked out of the gate and closed it shut locking it. I put the keys underneath my shirt, so no one asks anything. I walked back to my house. It was going to take a while though. I decided to check my phone. I removed it from my pocket and held it. _25 missed calls and 16 new messages. All from Chad._ I put my phone back inside my pocket and started walking faster.

It was 10 o'clock when I arrived to the usual backyard in back of my house. I saw Chad sitting on one of the benched, hands on his face, mumbling. He looked up with a worried face. Once see saw me his face lightened up and he ran towards me. He lifted my up and spun me around, hugging me. I put my to my feet and hugged me tighter.

"Sonny, where the heck were you? I was worried sick? Are you okay? Did you get lost? Are you hurt?" He pulled me back into a hug. I started to feel a bit guilty. I pulled from the hug and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not call you back or pick up. My phone was on silent. I…umm…I did get lost and so I tried to find myself back home. I'm really sorry." I didn't fully lie. My eyes started to tear up. He grabbed me and gave me a long passionate kiss. I kissed him back with the same passion. _Gosh, how can I be so stupid? Why didn't I call him back? _We pulled away. He embraced me once more, caressing my hair.

"it's ok, Sonshine. The good thing is that your safe and here. Nobody else knows you were gone. My parents went shopping and I told your dad you went to the store. Everybody now is still gone or asleep. Come on, let's go inside." He wrapped his arm around my waist and took me into the house. We went straight to my room. I unlocked the door. I went in and sat on my bed. Chad came and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go change into my pj's. Go change too. Okay?" I nodded. He closed the door behind him. I quickly got up and went inside my closet. I took the keys from around my shirt and put them inside a drawer in my vanity. It had a lock so it was protected. I grabbed my pink pj shorts and white blouse. I changed and came out. I removed my jewelry and makeup and sat on my bed turning on the t.v. Chad came in a few seconds later, shirtless. _Wow he has good abs. _He caused me staring and smirked. I blushed and looked away. I almost didn't notice the plates of food in his hands. He put them down on the little table next to my bed and crawled on to the bed hovering over me. He pecked my lips repeatedly. Even though they were just pecks, they were full of passion. He pulled away and stared at me.

"I brought some food. I know you're hungry because you haven't eaten in all day and I am too because I couldn't eat knowing you weren't here." I smiled. He sat down next to me and gave me my plate. We ate in silence, watching t.v. Every once in a while he would kiss my cheek and I would cuddle into him. After we were done, he took our plates down to the kitchen. He came back up and locked the door. He got inside the covers with me and kissed me. His hands went underneath my shirt and massaged my side and stomach. I pulled him closer. I got on top of him and started kissing him again. His hands were on my hips, mine were on his toned chest running up and down. He flipped us over and kissed me one more time before pulling back and laying down. He pulled me close to him and we cuddled. I felt asleep in his arms. Today might've started out crappy but it ended just right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people. I was so happy yesterday! Thank you for reviewing! I almost wasn't going to do this chapter today, but I made a promise and I HAVE to keep it. I don't like breaking promises. So yeah there was a lot of description in this chapter but I had to describe this magical place. I wish it existed. I wasam really tired right now. We had a run in school and I stayed up late yesterday finishing my project. I'm officially a procrastinator. Are you a procrastinator?**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote none stop, except to eat a taco. :P. Did you like this chapter, what did u think of it? REVIEW, pretty please.**

**Xoxo Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. PLEASE read the authors note at the bottom. =) Well here we go…Chapter 8…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonny POV<strong>_

I woke up late without the warmth of Chad's body next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around to see if he was somewhere around my room. He wasn't. He must've gone down for breakfast. I got up and got in the shower. After 15 blissful minutes of warm water traveling down my body, I got dressed. I wore a black, tight skirt with a white loose shirt. I grabbed some black heels and added makeup. I wore my heart necklace and grabbed my phone. I went downstairs. As I reached the kitchen, I could hear the sound of everybody there, especially the voice of two people: Jasmine and Connie. I hesitated for a minute, but walked in. I walked straight to the seat next to Chad and sat down. Everybody said their Good mornings except for them. I kept my eyes down and felt Chad's arm wrap around me.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. I nodded and smiled. I started eating slowly until I noticed Jasmine. She was staring at me while smirking. More specifically, she was staring at my stomach. I suddenly felt self-conscious. _Was I getting fat? _I slowed down my chewing and covered my stomach with my arm, or at least tried to. I pushed my plate away and took it to the sink.

"I'm full already." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some apple juice. I put the cup in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. I could feel eyes staring as I left. I got up to the stairs, but was pushed a bit by Jasmine walking passed me.

"Careful, you might get so fat your clothes won't fit anymore and nobody will think you're pretty, especially Chad. I mean you already gained what? Like 20 pounds." I stared at her in shock. "Yeah sissy, it's noticeable." She winked and left up the stairs to her room. I ran to my room and closed it shut. I leaned on the door and began to cry. I grabbed my stomach and looked at it. I went up to the mirror and looked. It was true. I was getting fatter. I heard a knock on the door and dried my eyes. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal my mother. She walked in and I closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" She turned to me and glared.

"I came to warn you. You father's been driving me crazy on how I should be nicer and apologize to you." She walked closer to me. "You made me look bad in front of him and Adam. You're a real bitch Sonny. I don't like you, in fact I hate you. You were a huge mistake. The only true daughter I have is Jasmine. Your nothing but a homeless girl with no love living in my house. You are dead to me bitch." She came up to me and slapped me. "That's for making me look bad." She slapped me again. "And that's for talking to Jasmine the way you did the other day." I clutched my cheek. She walked out to the door. "Oh and by the way, you better let Jasmine borrow your stuff 'cause if you don't, you'll get more than a slap." With that she slammed the door.

"Oww." I walked to the mirror again and looked at my cheek. It was red with a handprint. Tears started to drop. I got in the shower with my clothes still on. Makeup was running down my face onto my hands. I stayed like that for a while until I heard my bedroom door open and close. I heard the voice of Chad calling out my name. I quickly removed my clothing and jewelry and stood up.

"I'm in the shower!" I heard his footsteps come to the bathroom and open the door. He sat on the little bench.

"Can I join?" I hesitated for a bit. I knew he was joking, but right now I need someone to hug me and hold me.

"Sure." I could picture his eyes widen in excitement.

"Are you serious?" Then I remembered the mark on my cheek. I panicked and quickly replied.

"no I was just joking. I'm about to get out anyways. Can you please go out?" I heard him smirk.

"Awww ok." I heard the door close and poked my head out just to make sure. I got out and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around myself and went to the mirror. The mark had faded away, but I could still feel the sting. The sting I would never forget. I walked out with the towel around me since I didn't bring any clothes to change to inside. I wasn't planning on another shower. I saw Chad sitting on the bed playing with his phone. As I came out he looked up at me and smirked, eyeing me from head to toe. _I have a dirty minded boyfriend. _He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look very sexy," he whispered before kissing me. I kept my hand on my towel. I pulled away and he pouted. I chuckled.

"I'm gonna get dressed ." I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of cute sweat pants and a tight blue t-shirt. It was cute. I walked back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up bridal style and carried me on to my bed. Adjusting me so I was straddling him. He caressed my cheek while leaving small kisses all around my face.

"You know, I like it when you dress like this." I got confused.

"Like how?" He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Just casual, you look beautiful like this. You look all natural and you have natural beauty." I blushed and looked down. This was just what I needed. _He _was all that I needed. He lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately. I pushed him back slowly until he reached the bed. He rubbed my hips in a circular motion while I ran my fingers along his jaw and neck. Eventually we separated for air. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. I remembered about school. We were on break. Well at least my class was. We were ahead of everybody else in our grade, so they gave us a couple weeks of break. I sighed in content. Chad ran his fingers along my hair. I could tell he was thinking too. I slowly started to close my eyes, until I reached the point of a nap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chad POV.<strong>_

Everything was great. I laid there with Sonny on top of me. I was getting a bit worried about her. She barely eats and has been sad since yesterday, when her mom yelled at her. I could tell she was trying to hide from her mom this morning. She walked out of the kitchen with something on her mind. I hope she's ok. I caressed her hair and looked down at her. She was sleeping. I smiled. I can't believe how all of this happened. I was actually a bit mad that I was in an arranged marriage, but then after I saw this beautiful girl, the madness faded away. I might've mentioned this before, but I just can't stop thinking about it. I expected for us to become enemies, but instead we became lovers at first sight, even without knowing much about each other. We just connected. Every time I see James I get jealous. I still feel like he's trying to get Sonny back, like he's just using Jasmine to get to her. Well I'm not going to let thst happen. She's mine. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out. _1 new message from Chloe._ I opened it.

**Hey Chad. I haven't talked to you in a while. Whatsup?-xo Chloe. **I tried to text back it was a bit difficult since Sonny was still on top of me, but I'm not complaining.

_**Hanging out with my girlfriend you?-CDC**_Chloe was my ex-girlfriend. We became friends after, but I still think she has feelings for me. It feels really weird when I hang out with her. It feels like she still believes we're dating, so I try to ignore her as much as possible without hurting her feelings.

**Girlfriend? Who? And I'm doing nothing, just laying on my bed.-Chloe.** I remembered I still haven't told her about the arranged marriage. I'm not planning on it either.

_**Her name is Sonny Monroe. She's beautiful. I started dating her a couple days ago.-CDC**_

**Oh well that's good. I hope you're happy. I g2g now, bye.-Chloe.**

_**Bye-CDC**_ I put my phone on the table next to the bed and continued looking at Sonny. My Sonshine. I continued to think about her until I joined her in a nap.

* * *

><p>I woke up an hour later to the motion of Sonny on top of me. She was rubbing her eyes.<p>

"Hey Beautiful." I said. She looked up at me and smiled. Gosh I loved that smile.

"Hey." She whispered back. She sat up still on my lap, and I followed her, holding her close. I turned her around and kissed her. Her lips matched mine perfectly. They were so soft and sweet. I could kiss her all day, if I could. Sadly I don't think she would allow that, or maybe she would. My hands held her small back, rubbing it slightly as we moved with the kiss. Her hands her tangled in my short. My tongue begged for entrance and she gladly accepted. My tongue explored every inch of her delicious mouth. After about a minute or so we pulled away for air. That was our first makeout session and it was the best so far. I smiled and so did she. We got up and headed out of her room and down the stairs. I'm going to make her eat something. I had my arm wrapped around her and her head on my chest. We continued down the stairs into the kitchen. Before we could go in, we caught a glimpse of Jasmine and James having sex on the counter. Gross. We quickly turned away and headed to the family room door. We both suddenly lost our appetite. We went in and sat on the couch, Thank goodness these rooms were soundproof. I turned on the t.v and we started watching a random movie. A few minutes later we heard my parents arrive.

"Hey guys." My mom says. I got up and hugged her. Sonny did the same. "Sonny, are you ok? You seem sick." I looked at her. She did look sick. She looked pale and sleepy.

"Nah, I'm fine, just really lazy today." She smiled. I guess my mom believed her because she nodded. Once my parents left we continued watching the movie, but during it I felt Sonny get hotter and hotter by the second. I looked at her and touched her forehead. It was burning! I got up and looked for a thermometer. When I finally found one I went back to the couch and sat facing her.

"Open." She did as told and I stuck the thermometer in her mouth. After a few minutes I took it out and read it. _103 degrees._ "Wow babe, you're sick. Come on, let's get you some medicine and to bed." She reached her arms towards me. I guess she wants to be carried. I lifted her up and carried her to bed. I looked around her bathroom in the medicine cabinet and found one for fever. I gave it to her, after a long while 'cause she didn't want to. I waited near her side until she went to sleep. I locked the door behind me as I walked out her room. I went to mine. I started texting a few friends until I fell asleep. This day has become a very lazy one. I just hope Sonny's ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what'd you think? I was feeling very lazy and sleepy so there's a lot of laziness in this chapter. And I was thinking… Should I change the rating to M or keep it T. I haven't decided what to do for future chapters since I'm making this up as I go. SO I would like to hear a suggestion from you guys. Should I change it? <strong>

**What's your favorite sad song/s? **

**What's your favorite happy song/s?**

**REVIEW =)**

**Xoxo liz**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sonny POV**_

I felt like I was burning. My throat felt dry and soar. My whole body hurt. I woke up feeling like this. It has been 2 days since I got sick and I don't think I'll be getting better anytime soon. Emily had called and visited various of times 'cause she was I guess concerned. It felt nice having her here. I hadn't eaten anything for these past 2 days. The only thing I ate was a little chicken soup, but that's all. I know it's not healthy for me, but I don't feel like it and I don't want to get fat. Chad seemed very concerned due to the fact I seem getting worse instead of better. He tried to call the doctor, but I insisted that I'd be better by tomorrow. Wow what a lie. I slowly and painfully got up and got dressed into sweats and a t-shirt. I grabbed my flats and put them on. I grabbed the 2 ribbons holding the keys. I slowly made my way downstairs to the living room. I saw Chad sitting there with a worried expression. Once he saw me, he quickly walked towards me with an even more concerned face.

"Sonny what are you doing out here? You should be in bed." He tried to get me to walk towards the direction of the stairs, but I resisted.

"I want to go outside. I'm tired of being stuck in my room all day; it's boring." I gave him my puppy dog face that I knew he couldn't resist. He gave up and nodded.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you and here." He gave me his jacket. I put it on even though it was like 90 degrees outside. I think today's the day I show Chad my secret garden. Or whatever it's called. We got outside and walked. We walked slower than usual because my body still hurt. Chad had his arm wrapped around me, holding me gently yet protective. Chad didn't know where I was heading, nor the way, so I led. But halfway through I started coughing. Chad wanted to turn back, but I didn't so we continued walking.

"Where are we going anyways, Sonshine?" I looked up at him and smiled cuddling closer to him.

"Someplace I found, I'm sure you'll like it." We continued to walk. My body ached less and less as we got closer. We finally reached the fence. Chad had a confused face and turned to me. I made my way to the gate and took out the key. I opened it and grabbed Chad's hand dragging him in with me. I closed the gate behind me and walked. Chad stared in awe as he saw the beautiful garden. He were walking extremely slowly now, since it was too beautiful a sight to miss. We continued to walk until we reached the meadow. By now I felt a whole lot better. My body didn't ache and my forehead didn't feel too hot. We reached the lake and sat down next to a tree by it.

"Wow this place is beautiful. How did you find it?" He turned to look at me and I shrugged. We stayed like that for a few hours, taking in the beauty. The beauty of nature.

* * *

><p>I was feeling better when I woke up. Yesterday, Chad and I stayed at the garden for a couple hours. We ate then went to sleep. He slept in his own bed though. I got up and got changed into shorts and a blue blouse. I grabbed my sandals and headed outside for breakfast. I was a bit moody, though. It's usually normal for me after I get sick. As I walked to the kitchen, I stopped by the living room. There I saw Chad with his arm around a girl. I've never seen her in my life. I walked straight to the kitchen and started eating. I heard the door close and Chad came in. He hugged me from behind and tried to give me a kiss. I moved my head away, making him kiss my hair. He looked at me confused, but I just continued eating. He sat down next to me and ate too. I guess he got the message. My dad came in and kissed me on the cheek. He looked at me and Chad, realizing what was happening.<p>

"Oh, Sonny's mad at you, Chad, isn't she?" he asked. I nodded.

"I don't know why though." Chad said. I continued eating and drank my juice.

"Well what did you do this morning?"

"Nothing, I was just hanging out with my friend, Chloe, a few minutes ago and then she left and I came in the kitchen and she was mad." I finished and dropped my plate in the sink.

"Well I guess it's time for another rule." My dad said. I sat back down, this time away from Chad. "So today we have a dinner with our part of the family. I already told you guys needed to be convincing, but since you guys are currently not speaking. I need to continues the rule. When they get here, you guys have to act like you're happy with each other. I don't care if you broke up or not, just when anybody approaches you, you are a happy couple. You still need to continue the rule of a kiss every 1-2 hours. Well that is all. I have to get ready for the dinner and so do you."

I got up and headed toward my room. I could hear Chad follow me. Before I could open my door, I felt Chad's hand wrap around my wrist and turn my around.

"What's up sonshine? Why are you mad." I yanked my hand from his grip and crossed my arms.

"For a reason, or course. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready and prepare some great things I'm going to say about you, when I introduce you. Which will be hard. Bye." I walked in my room and closed the door shut. Jerk. I wonder if he's a cheater. He better not. I'm marrying him. All I know so far is that he's a flirt.

But he could also be a sweet, caring, wonderful boyfriend with amazing blue eyes and that smile that just makes me- woah wait. Snap out of it Sonny! Ugh. I walked to my closet and began getting ready. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? I know it sucks. I was kinda in a rush and I owe you guys. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. A lot of stuff has happened. I'm sorry. Sorry it's kinda short too.<strong>

**So for this chapter Sonny got jealous 'cause she's moody and saw Chad's hand around a pretty girl (Chloe),. Just in case you got confused 'cause I think I did a bit. Well REVIEW!**

**Xoxo liz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while. This chapter might contain some M rated stuff. Might…not sure yet. Maybe …or maybe not. Depends how I feel by the ending of it. Teehee. Chapter 10…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

I finished putting on my makeup and just sat there at my vanity, looking at myself in the mirror. I thought about earlier, what happened with Chad and me. It wasn't really a fight and it if was, it was a mini one. I sighed. Why do I have to be so moody and get jealous? I mean they are just friends, right? That's what Chad said. I don't know if I believe it though. I mean when I saw them, she, I think her name is Chloe, was staring at Chad like she was in love with him. And Chad had his arm around her smiling and acting all shy. Ugh, I was so confused. I missed him, but was still jealous and angry at him.

A loud ring from my phone removed me from my thoughts. I grabbed it and looked at the screen._1 new message from Dad. _Dang, this family never calls. I opened the text.

**Everybody is here now. Well at least most people, that we like. :) So hurry up before the bad side of my family arrives. ;) –DAD **I laughed. My family was separated into 2 parts. The good and the bad. The good were mostly my dad's side of the family. Everybody, well mostly, from that side loved me and was nice to me. The bad were mostly from my moms side. They are mean and very judgmental. They all love Jasmine, 'cause she's just liked them. The hate me and criticize me a lot. Well did, they haven't seen my transformation. He-he. I walked over to the full size mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a short, strapless midnight blue dress with silver heels. (**Link on profile.) **I had on my silver heart necklace with medium sized hoops. My hair was curled and had a small silver barrette on the back. I glanced one more time at my image before opening my bedroom door. Problem was, that at the same time I locked my door, Chad got out of his bedroom. I walked towards the end of the hall and waited for him. We were supposed to walk in together since we are a 'couple'. I felt him come behind me and place a hand on my back, a bit too low. He turned me towards him and eyed me down, holding me by my waist. His eyes wondered back up to mine.

"You look beautiful." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I turned back towards the end of the hall and continued to walk to the stairs. I heard Chad sigh and follow me. When we reached the stairs we stopped. It was time to act. Chad put his arm around my waist lightly and I leaned a bit more closer to him adding a smile to adding a smile to my face. We walked down and into the family room. As we walked in, I felt like Jasmine's birthday party all over again. Everybody was staring. Whispers were heard and a passageway was made while walking towards my dad. We reached him and I pulled away from Chad's embrace. I gave him a hug and Chad shook his hand. He took Chad away to introduce him to family. I only stood there by myself for a minute when my grandma, my dad's mom, came up to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Sonny? Wow you look incredible sweetie." She smiled at me and gave me a turn.

"Thanks grandma. You look great too."

"Oh, I know." I laughed. That's my grandma for you. "So is that your fiancé." She said pointing to Chad. I nodded. They don't know about the arranged marriage. "Wow you did good, Sonshine." I blushed. "He's hot." OMG.

"Gandma!" I said laughing.

"What? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I have bad taste in guys. And anyways remember, I'm the cool grandma." I nodded and she kissed my forehead. As she left my cousin Millie approached me.

"Hey Sonny, I like the new transformation. You look amazing." I smiled and thanked her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my cousins from my mom's side of the family. They were huddled near jasmine and staring at me in pure jealousy and disgust. I smirked and continued talking to Millie.

Most of the night went great. I didn't even see Chad since my family was probably all over him asking questions. My uncles were very protective, so were my cousins, from the good side. I got a lot of compliments, even from the bad side. I also had good laughs with my family. The night was almost over, we had already eaten and everybody was on the couch, sitting and standing, talking. I was standing. Chad finally got away from my family and came towards me with a scared look on his faced. I laughed and brought my hands around his neck and gave him a quick hug. He loosely wrapped his hands around my waist, knowing I was still not on good terms with him.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Uhmm… considering I was just asked like a billion questions and got threatened by your cousins, I'm great." I laughed.

"What did they threaten you about?"

"They said if I hurt you in any way that they were going to- umm… do mean things-to me." I laughed harder. I enveloped him in a hug again. This time he brought his face down to mine. Slowly rubbing his nose against my cheek. I slowly pulled my head back and stared at him. Then someone cleared their throat.

"Umm…Please no PDA." Millie shouted. I blushed and through a pillow at her. She tried to throw it back at me but missed. Everybody laughed. Chad had his hands on my hips from behind. I threw my head back, hitting his hard chest. Dang. He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around my hips, bringing my body closer to his. I put my hands over his, intertwining my fingers with his. We stayed like that for a couple minutes as we talked and laughed to others. I suddenly felt my throat dry and need some water. I gently pulled away from Chad and turned to him. He had a sad confused face on.

"I'm going to go get some water." I whispered. His eyes quickly widened.

"Take me with you. I don't want to be alone with your family again. No offence." I chuckled and took his hand in mine, pulling him towards the kitchen. I let go once we were inside and the door was closed. I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. I turned around and saw Chad leaning against the counter, watching me. I walked to the sink and leaned slightly to turn the faucet. Once my cup was filled I turned it again and stood straight. I slowly drank and turned back to Chad, who was still staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I was curious. He slowly walked towards me taking my cup away and placing it down on the counter. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and pushed every part of his body to mine. Our faces were only a couple inches apart. I could feel his cool minty breath against me, sending chills down my spine.

"You look very sexy tonight." He whispered huskily. Goosebumps started to form on my arms. His hand ran along my back from my ass to waist. His lips crashed into mine. It was a long passionate, lingering kiss. My hands went around his neck bringing him closer to me. We pulled away for air and he began to apologize.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry, I have no idea what I did, but I'm sorry. I miss you baby. I don't like not being able to talk to you or cuddle with you, or even most importantly to kiss you. Please stop being mad at me, I'm sorry." He looked at me with a sincere look on his face. I suddenly felt guilty. Guilty of letting my stupid mood swings get in the way of our relationship.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's my fault. I'm sorry for being mad at you. It's just that I get really moody the day I recover from being sick, so I get mad for no reason at times. I'm sorry." He pecked my lips and hugged me tighter, if that was possible.

"it's okay Sonshine. You had no control over it. I'm glad you're all better now. I was starting to worry that you had some sort of serious sickness." I smiled and shook my head. I brought his head down and kissed him.

"So… you really think I'm sexy?" I smirked. He mirrored my smirk and massaged my sides, slowly.

"Yes, I do. You have the sexiest curves and ass." He gripped my butt and I let out a little shriek. He leaned down and planted small kisses on my neck and along my jaw.

"Chad…my family is still here, we better go out now." He stopped and groaned. I finished my cup of water and put it in the sink. He intertwined our fingers together and we walked back to the family room. Mostly everybody was getting ready to go home, except for Millie and grandma. We both said our goodbyes to all my other relatives as they left. Chad sat down on the couch pulling my on top of him. My grandma was talking to my mom and dad. It was so obvious my grandma didn't like my mom. Millie was talking to Jasmine, well at least trying to. Jasmine wouldn't let her talk and all she was talking about was clothes or james. How annoying. I turned my face to Chad. He was looking at my lap. My dress had risen a bit since I was sitting. I smirked. He massaged my legs, well technically my lap, every now and then tracing patterns. I chuckled and gave him a quick peck.

"What's your obsession with my legs?" I asked. I always hated my legs, that's why I would never show them.

"They're very soft and sexy." He's probably just saying that 'cause he's my boyfriend.

"Really? I always hated my legs. I thought they looked kind of chubby and rough." He looked at me in shock.

"How can you hate these?" He asked taking a hold of my legs. "Your legs are very beautiful, just like the rest of you. Don't ever doubt yourself Sonshine." I smiled and gave him a small lingering kiss, since we weren't alone. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, planting a small his on my head. I slowly fell asleep smiling.

* * *

><p>I woke up at midnight on my bed. I was still in my dress, but my shoes, jewelry, and makeup were gone. I walked to my closet and changed into some pj shorts and a tank top. I took off my bra to be a bit more comfortable. I went back to bed, but couldn't fall asleep. I finally got up and walked towards Chad's room. Maybe he's awake too. As I got to his door, I carefully opened the door, taking a peek inside. I walked in and slowly closed the door behind me. I saw Chad on his bed looking through his phone. Once he saw me he smiled. I walked up to his bed and straddled him. He put his phone down on the small table next to his bed and put his arm on my legs resting on his side.<p>

"What brings you here, Sonshine?" He smirked. I took his hand and began playing with his fingers.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see if you were awake, and you are!" He smiled and took my chin in his free hand bringing me down for a kiss. It started out as a sweet kiss, but turned into a passionate kiss as the minutes went by. He flipped us over, so he was on top and deepened the kiss. He left my lips and kissed my neck and shoulders. I brought his lips back to mine making out heavily now, when all of a sudden we were interrupted by a beep. I groaned and reached for Chad's phone. He didn't stop me and continued kissing my neck. I chuckled. I opened his text. As I read it my smile turned into a frown and I pushed him off me. I sat up and tied my hair in a messy bun with my hair elastic that was around my wrist. He gave me a confused look and came near me. I showed him the text.

**Chaddyyy I need you! ;)xxx- Chloe **He grabbed his phone from my hands looking at it as if he wasn't sure if he was reading it right or not. I got up from his bed and walked to his door. He grabbed my wrist before I could walk out though.

"Sonny it isn't what you think. Chloe is just a friend. She was just joking." He tugged on my hand a bit wanting me to go back and cuddle with him, but I yanked my hand away. I stared at him for a bit before walking out of his room. He followed me.

"Sonny, baby, please believe me. Don't be mad at me." I opened by door and walked in. I looked at him standing in front of my door.

"Goodnight Chad." I smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek. "We'll talk about this later in the day. I'm too tired to hear anything right now." I closed the door and locked it. I went back to my bed and pulled the covers over me. What just happened? Is Chad cheating on me? But he said himself she was just joking and that she was just a friend. Of course that's what my ex-boyfriend said. But Chad did look shock when he read the text. Maybe he is telling the truth. Ugh I don't know. I'll think about this later. I'm too tired to think…and with that final thought I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a text from Emily. I smiled. I hadn't talked to her in a while. I opened the text.<p>

**Hey! Guess where I am! Xo-emily** hmm did she go on vacation?

_Ummm…idk…where? Xo-sonny_

**Hawaii! My father decided to go on a minication. I would have invited you but I know you have drama and a lot of stuff going on at home that you have to attend.- Emily**

_Awww you know me soo well. ILY! –sonny_

**I know right! Well I g2g. I need a shower. Bye! Xo-emily**

_Bye! Xo-Sonny_

I walked up to my closet and got changed into my black bikini. I decided I needed a swim today, since judging by the hot air coming through the window, it's hot. I put on jean shorts on top and a blue flow top. I grabbed my sandals and my bag, putting in some sunscreen, a towel, my phone and earplugs, and my wallet just in case I decide to go to the store for food later. I'll be too lazy to come back up for it later. I know myself. I walked out of my room and headed towards the stairs. I walked down noticing my mom and Jasmine near the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Jasmine walked out.

"We're going shopping, so we'll be out late. Bye." My mom said. She walked out and I headed towards the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were there along with my dad and Chad.

"Hey sweetie, are you going for a swim?" I nodded. "Oh ok, you should take Chad with you. It's more than 100 degrees outside." I nodded, again. "Well Adam, Jill, and I are going to the studio. Be good, bye." They left the kitchen, once I heard the house door close, I focused on Chad. He looked awful. His hair was messed up and he had bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept last night. I walked up to him. He was staring at the ground.

"Hey want to come to the pool with me?" He looked up at me with a small smile. He nodded. "Ok, well go change and I'll meet you there. It's in the backyard behind that group of bushes, OK?" He nodded once more. Before I turned to walk away, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I walked to the backyard pool. I'm so glad we own a pool. I put my bag down on one of the arms of the chair and laid down. I took in the fresh air before standing up again. I heard footsteps and saw Chad coming. I smiled and he smiled back. He was shirtless. Wow, he has good abs. He went to the chair next to mine and put his stuff down. I stripped out of my shorts and shirt, feeling Chad's eyes on me the whole time.

"Wow," I heard Chad say. He was sitting towards me, staring at me with sad, yet happy eyes. I guess he wanted to know if I believed him or not last night. He looked a bit lost too. I sighed and went up to him. I sat on his lap and wrapped arms around his neck. I rested my head on the crook of his neck, breathing his scent. He wrapped his arms around my tightly, smiling.

"I believe you." I whispered. He smiled bigger and leaned down and gave me a soft, slow kiss. I smiled. I reached for my bag and took out the sunscreen. "Would you like to do the honor on adding some on me?' He smirked and took the bottle from my hands."

"Of course, anything for my princess." I smiled and sat down on my chair facing him, and stretching out my legs. He squirted some in his hands and rubbed it on my legs. He took his time, he finished in about an hour and that's just because I hurried him. I added some on his upper body. He did his legs, ha-ha. I stood up and jumped in the pool. The cool water hitting my warm body. It felt amazing. Chad jumped in next, heading towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I laughed. We played around for a bit. I finally wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers through his hair. It was a great moment, but it had to be interrupted by someone. Guess who?

"Chad?" _Chloe._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so I'm really sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. I've been busy studying. But to make it up for it ,here was a LONG chapter. Well at least longer than my other ones. SO yeah I do have to write a new rule, I keep forgetting about that. I don't have the best memory. Hehe. So I'm working on that.<br>****Any suggestions on a new rule? :)**

**What'd you think of this chapter? And yeah I don't think it contained any M rated stuff. Depending on your point of view.**

**Have you guys heard Ariana Grande's new song? It's really good! Well…**

**REVIEW. Please :).**

**Xoxo Liz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonny POV**

"Chad?" _Why was she here?_ We quickly pulled apart. I swam to the stairs and got out.

"Oh, hey Chloe, what are you doing here?" Chad followed. I grabbed my towel and started drying myself up.

"Well, to see you, of course. Sorry for interrupting by the way. Anyways do you want to hang out?" As I finished dying myself, I pulled my clothes back on. I was bothered. So far, I didn't know Chloe and I already don't like her.

" Umm, I can't, I was planning on spending today with Sonny." He motioned to me. She looked towards me and glared. _Woah, what did I ever do to her?_ I picked up my bag, putting in my stuff. I took out my phone and looked at the time: 1:20.

"ok, you know I was just wondering, since we hadn't hung out in a while and since I am your best friend. But ok, I should go." She was trying to make Chad feel bad and ditch me and you knpw what it worked.

"No Chloe, I'm sorry. I'll hang out with you today." _Wow. _I started walked towards the house and so did Chad and Chloe. "I just need to change." They caught up to me and Chad stopped me. "Are you ok with me hanging out with Chloe today?" I put on a fake smile and nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead. We finally got to the house. I walked straight to my room without looking back at the 'couple'. I closed to the door and went into the bathroom. I stripped out of my wet clothes and got in the shower. I closed my eyes, feeling the arm water against my skin. I don't like Chloe. She's very manipulative. I can't believe Chad decided to hang out with her today, instead of me. I don't mean to sound selfish or anything, but we barely got on good terms and we're barely alone at times. It's liked Chad's deciding between me and Chloe and he chose her. Ugh. _Calm down Sonny. You are over reacting._

I got out of the shower and dressed myself. I went outside to the stairs. I saw Chad and Chloe leave, hand in hand, without saying goodbye. I walked back to my room and dropped on my bed. This day had started great, but so far it's ending horrible.

It was 10:30 when Chad arrived. I was in my room listening to music on my ipod. I heard him open his bedroom door. I sighed. I wonder where they went to. I removed my earphones and walked out of my room. I went to the kitchen and got a water bottle. I then headed back to my room. On the way, I met Chad in the hall.

"Hey Sonshine, how are you?" I just wanted to go past him and to my room. It was only about 6 feet away. I didn't feel like talking to Chad right now.

"Good," I murmured. I tried to walk away, but couldn't since he grabbed my wrist.

"What's wrong baby? Are you mad that I was with Chloe today? Look I'm sorry, but Chloe is still my best friend and I haven't been hanging out with her that much lately, since I've been with you." Was he trying to make me feel guilty.

"No, I'm not mad. I just don't feel so good. That's why I went down to get some water." I showed him the water bottle in my hand. "I'm gonna take a pill." I continued to walk until I got to my door. Chad stopped me before I closed it.

"Well would you like me to keep you company tonight, so you can cuddle with me and feel so much better?" He smirked.

"Nah, you can stay in your own room thanks." With that I closed my door. Chad went back to his room and I crawled into bed not knowing that Adam had just witness what happened.

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't too different. Well until we got called for an A.M.I.M, arranged marriage info meeting. I was sitting on the couch next to Chad. Adam and my dad were on the other one looking at us.<p>

"Well, we decided that it was time for another rule." Oh no, not another. I felt Chad try to lean closer to me, but I resisted and put a pillow in between us, as if I was trying to rest my elbow on it. "So here is the rule. You guys are to sleep in the same room now. So Chad, you're moving into Sonny's room." OMG!

"Wait but-"

"No buts Sonny, It's a rule. Chad you will move your stuff to her room. Sonny has a big room and has a spare closet and space. Your room will become once more a guest room. Do you 2 understand?" We nodded. We got up and walked to my room, or should I say _our room._ I opened the door and headed to my spare walk in closet. I unlocked it and turned on the light. It was deserted. I had never put anything here, so it looks new. I stood at the door of the closet as I watched Chad come closer.

"This is your closet. He wall on my right is where you can put anything you want since it's empty."

"Ok, well I'll go get my stuff." He cupped my face and gave me a short, sweet kiss. He walked away to his room to gather his stuff. I sighed and walked to my bed, sitting down. This was gonna be a long day. I decided to text Emily while Chad transferred his stuff.

_Hey Emz, whats up?-xo Sonny _I presses send and looked up to see Chad coming in with some of his clothes. Wow he's fast.

**Hey Son, nothing much, you?-xo Emily **

_Nothing, I'm sitting down as I watch Chad move his stuff into my room.-Sonny _

**Woah, you're hot boyfriend is moving in to your room. Lucky!- Emily** I smiled. I looked up again to see Chad come back in with more clothes. Wait, when did he leave from the first batch of clothes he brought?

_Haha! :D Anyways… I'm bored. I need you here Emily!-xo Sonny._ I suddenly felt hungry. I got up and started walking towards my bedroom door, when Chad stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He had another pile of clothes in his hands.

"I'm gonna go eat something."

"Hmm ok, Can you bring me something after you're done?" I nodded. "Oh and give me a kiss pleaseee!" I chuckled as he puckered up.

"No, you have clothes in your arms." He quickly dropped them to the ground and pulled me by the waist towards him. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. I was the first to pull away for air. I laughed. "Well now you have to pick your clothes up from the floor."

"Don't worry, it was worth it." He winked. I smiled and headed towards the kitchen. I looked in the fridge to find some Chinese food. I took it out and heated it up in the microwave. I grabbed a fork and began eating. After I was done, I made Chad a sandwich. I walked up to my room to find Chad coming out of his closet. He had finished moving in already! The wall had all his stuff on it and his closet looked full.

"Are you done moving in?" I sat down on my bed and gave him the sandwich.

"Yes. I'm all done. Thank you for the sandwich baby." He sat down next to me and began eating it. I grabbed my phone and noticed that I had a new message.

**I know you do! I'm awesome! Haha well I g2g. Gotta get ready for my date bye!-xo Emily. **Woah she had a date. Good for her. I put my phone down and looked up at Chad who had already finished his sandwich.

"Wow, you must've been hungry." I laid down.

"Yes," Chad got on top of me and kissed my forehead. "and it was delicious 'cause it was made from my amazing girlfriend. Thank you." He kissed my lips before moving down to my neck. My anger towards him disappeared and I was in bliss. I brought his lips back up to mine and kissed him passionately. A few minutes later we pulled away due to the lack of air. He rested his forehead against mine as we breathed heavily, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sonny, I have to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA! Yup another cliff hanger! Hehe. It's how I end my chapter when I can't think of another way. Sorry for not updating fast. This whole week was finals week so I had big tests. But I'm finished with them now so I will be updating sooner. Yay! I was also majorly sick. Thanks for the suggestion on the next rule.<strong>

**I wanted to make this story like 15 chapters but then I realized that that wasn't going to work so it's going to be longer than that.**

**What did you think? Thanks for the reviews by the way. They motivate me, a lot trust me. Sometimes I get to lazy, but then I look at the reviews I got and I make myself do it for you guys, 'cause I love you! (in a friendly way).**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo liz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sonny POV**

"Sonny I have to tell you something." I started to worry.

"What is it?" He looked nervous and separated our foreheads. He sat up and so did I.

"I-umm I-I'm really glad that you're my girlfriend." I smiled.

"Well I'm really glad that you're my boyfriend." I pecked his lips and laid back down, pulling Chad with me. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his hand around me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

Ugh, why can't I stop being a wimp and tell her. Gosh she's so beautiful, she makes me nervous. I'm so glad my parents chose her as my arranged wife. She's so much better than any other girl I've met. I need to tell her. She needs to know. If you haven't figured it out yet: I, Chad Dylan Cooper LOVE Sonny Monroe. I was going to tell her earlier, but I got to nervous. I figured this out yesterday, while we were in the pool. I loved the feeling of her body against mine. Her lips were so soft and sweet, I could kiss them all day long if she let me. I told Chloe about me telling her how I felt yesterday. She said I shouldn't tell her or else I would scare her away, but I don't care. And even if I did scare her, we would still have to get married. I was determined to tell her today, I'd just have to find the perfect time.

Right now wouldn't be so great, since she was sleeping. She looked so angelic and beautiful. Her head was on my chest as I played with her long, brown hair. I'm so glad our dads made us sleep in the same room. Now I could sleep next to my amazing Sonshine every day. I sudden d=beep took me out of my thoughts. I reached for my phone and opened my new text message.

**Hey Chaddy! I'm so bored. Do you wanna go to the mall with me today? ;)- Chloe.**

_Nope sorry, I have to move some stuff to Sonny's room. I'm moving in ;)-Chad. _I knew I lied but it was the nicest way I could tell her. As I put my phone back on the small table next to the bed, I felt Sonny stir. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. She looked so cute.

"Hey," I said. She kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Hey." She moved her body over mine and sat up, straddling me. I rested my hands on her thighs.

"What do you want to do today Sonshine?" She bit her lip and thought. An excited expression made its way onto her face.

"Lets go to the secret garden." Perfect.

"Ok, come on lets go." He stood up and I grabbed my phone, putting my shoes on. Sonny went to her closet and came back with her keys. I wrapped my arm around her and we walked to the garden. Along the way we talked about our likes and dislikes. I made her laugh a couple times. Oh how I love her laugh. We finally got to gate and she opened it. We walked in and headed towards the lake. We sat down and looked at the lake admiring its beauty. I finally decided that right now was the best time to tell Sonny how I felt. I turned to her and kissed her passionately. When we pulled apart, I stared at her deeply in the eyes. Suddenly those 3 words went flying out of my mouth.

"I love you." Her eyes widen. I became nervous. What if she didn't feel the same?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

Chad just told me he loved me! AHHHHH! I noticed he had a worried expression on. He must think I don't feel the same. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and smiled. I kissed him one more time.

"I love you too." A huge smile appeared on his face. He kissed me passionately. Right now, was a perfect moment and nothing could ruin it.

We walked back to the house and headed towards the kitchen. My dad was there with Jasmine.

"Hey." I said. I grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Hey sweetie how's your day going?" my dad asked.

"Great." I smiled and looked up at Chad, who was drinking some water.

"Good, hey Chad, can you take Jasmine to her ballet class tomorrow?" Chad nodded. Since when did Jasmine take ballet? "Thanks." With that Jasmine and my father left. I bet Jasmine's on to something. I walked to chad and hugged him. I breathed in his scent. He smells good.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." We stayed like that for a couple minutes, but sadly it had to end due to the fact that my mom asked me to follow her to her room. Once we got there she locked the door.

"I hate you." That was the first thing she told me.

"What? Why? What did I do?" I was confused and hurt.

"You ruin my life. Ever since you've been with Chad, everybody's been giving you all the attention. You're such a selfish bitch. Can't you think of me of Jasmine for one minute. We deserve more attention than you. Yesterday when we went shopping, every stupid comment of conversation we had with other people was about you. Bitch you're not even pretty." That hurt.

"You guys were the one who set me up with Chad remember. And it's not my fault people talk about me. I can't control them. What's this sudden change in mood?"

"I've never liked you Sonny and I decided today to tell you how I felt. I can't keep pretending like I love you because I don't. I wish you were dead. I wish Jasmine was the one with Chad. You don't deserve him. I bet he doesn't even like you. Why do you think he keeps hanging out with Chloe? She's so much better than you." That hurt more…"Well that's all I have to say, now leave." I slowly turned to leave. Before I left I stopped .

"I'm sorry." That was the last thing I said before I went up to the roof and cried my heart out.

I walked to my room where Chad was probably waiting, since it was night, but I got stopped by Jasmine. She told me to follow her into her room. I did which was really stupid of me since she did the same thing my mom did.

"I really hate you Sonny. I'm ashamed to call you my sister. You're ugly and stupid. I bet if this whole arranged marriage didn't exist you would die alone. Nobody likes you Sonny, nobody. You don't deserve Chad…." On and On she went. I tried to keep the tears back, but I failed. Once Jasmine was done I went to the nearest bathroom I could find. I looked in the mirror and fixed myself before going into my room.

"Hey baby." Chad said. I smiled and changed into my pjs.

"Hey." I got inside the covers with him and hugged him. How can a day turn from great to horrible? I fell asleep with a broken heart that night.

**Hey so Yeah I know it was short. I was sleepy :). Anyways I decided that this story if going to be at least 15 chapters, I don't think its going to surpass that but who knows, I'm making this up as I go.**

**SO whatya think? Like?**

**REVIEW! **

**Xoxo liz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Please read Authors note at the bottom. Thanks and Enjoy! Chapter 13...****  
><strong>

**Sonny POV**

I woke up with tired eyes. The first thing I saw was Chad's handsome face. I grinned. I reached over and gave him a small kiss on the neck. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning Love." I kissed his lips and cuddled closer in to him.

"Good Morning Chaddy." I stood up and went to the bathroom. When I walked back out I saw Chad still wrapped up in the covers. I ran over and jumped on him, straddling him. He groaned.

"Ugh, Sonny, haha, why?" I chuckled.

"You have to get up baby. I wanna go somewhere today." I pulled the covers off him.

"No. I wanna stay in bed." I pouted. Then I got an idea.

"Please baby, get up." I ran my finger down his chest. "I want to do something today." My hand made its way underneath his shirt. I traced his abs slowly. "Please." I gave him a soft, slow kiss. He opened his eyes and sat up, still with me on top.

"Mmkay." We continued kissing. Soon we began making out. I pulled his shirt off, and pushed him on the bed once more. My hand ran across his chest, digging my nails into it. His tongue slid into mine and a battle began. Since none of us would give in, the kiss went on for a while.

"I love you." Chad said. I kissed him harder, heating up the kiss and making it more passionate.

"I love you too." He flipped us over , so he was ontop. A sudden knock came from the door. We both groaned. Chad continued to kiss my neck.

"Yes?" I yelled. My fingers tangled into Chad's golden locks.

"I need Chad to take me to ballet." Jasmine said. He groaned and stopped. I chuckled.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Chad yelled.

"Ok hurry." Chad got up and headed to the bathroom. I got up too and went inside my closet. I pulled out some very short jean shorts and a blue tight blouse. I grabbed my black high heels and some make up. I put on a pink robe. I was going to take a shower. I put the pile of what I was gonna wear on my vanity.I walked back outside and began to make the bed. As I leaned over to fix the pillows, I felt someone slap my ass. I turned and saw Chad. He quickly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I laughed.

"Perv." He chuckled and kissed me.

"Yeah, but I'm your perv. No if you'll excuse me, I have to go give your sis a ride. Save some sexiness for later." I smiled and nodded. He left and I finished making the bed. I walked to my closet and grabbed my stuff, then headed to the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower, forgetting about what had happened yesterday night.

I was in the backyard eating breakfast when Chad arrived. He took a while. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, you took a while where'd you go?" He took some of my food and ate some.

"Your dad called me to go to the studio. I'm apparently going to start my acting career." I smiled.

"That's great." He nodded and leaned in, giving me a slow passionate kiss. We pulled apart for air and his eyes wondered to my outfit, as he barely noticed.

"stand up." He said. I did as told. His eyes eyed me down for top to bottom. He motioned for me to come near to him and I obeyed. I stood in front of him. I brought my legs up and straddled him. His hands massaged my legs as his lips showered my neck and shoulders with kisses.

"Mm…Chad…stop." I chuckled.

"Why?" I pushed his lips of me.

"Because we're in the backyard and anybody can come and walk in on us." He sighed.

"Fine." We finished breakfast and headed to the ice cream shop, our delicious desert. We soon arrived back home and went inside the game room. He played call of duty while I made him a sandwich. Typical men. I seduced him to stop playing and we made out for like 15 minutes, then we where interrupted by my dad. He gave Chad his script. The new shows name was _Mackenzie Falls._ Sounds interesting.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day. I was alone watching t.v. Chad had gone to pick up Jasmine from ballet. I feel like she's up to something. Like she wants to ruin my life and already has a plan. Like I'm falling for that plan. I begin to think of last night, but quickly shook it off. I walked down stairs. Chad and Jasmine should be back by now. I walked to the family room, but was heartbroken by the sight. Chad was kissing Jasmine.<p>

"Chad!" I yelled. They quickly pulled apart. Jasmine had a satisfied look on her face while Chad had a shocked expression.

"Oh sorry Sonny we didn't want you to find out." Jasmine said. What?

"What? Sonny, NO this isn't what you think. I swear" Tears started to form. Soon the parents joined me us in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" My dad asked.

"Chad and Jasmine have been dating behind my back!" Everybody turned to look at them. I cried harder. Soon my vision was all blurred.

"What, no. I didn't kiss Jasmine. Sonny." I ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. Chad followed. I ran as fast as I could. Chad was running behind me, yelling for me to stop and believe him, but I didn't believe him. Soon I ran across the street, but I froze and came in contact with something hard. Last thing I saw was two bright lights and the last thing I heard, was Chad yelling my name. Because soon I was on the floor in a thud with a hurt and bleeding body, and soon a black hole came and I started falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry it's short. This helps put the ending together. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot.<strong>

**So, What did you think?**

**I might do a sequel. It depends, should I? And if yes, what should I name it? Well bye! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo liz**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! 100+ REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! Thank you SO much! And thanks for the title suggestions. :D Thanks also for the compliments :D Well, back to the story. Enjoy! Chapter 14…**

**Chad POV**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I let this happen? How could I let my sonshine get hurt? This is all my fault! If only she knew my side of the story:

I had just come back from picking Jasmine up from ballet practice. She told me to go in the family room with her and help her get something down. I did, but I guess it was a mistake. While I was reaching to bring it down, she grabbed me and kissed me. Moments later I heard my Sonshine's voice yell my name. I pushed jasmine off me with all my force and turned to look at Sonny. My heart fell. She was covered in tears with a broken expression. I tried to explain to her that it was all a big mistake, but she didn't believe me. Soon the parents came and Sonny told them I was cheating on her. Everybody soon glared at me. I ignored them and tried to explain what happened to Sonny again, but she wouldn't listen. She ran out and I followed. Tears were starting to fall. Then in a sudden moment, I car came by as Sonny ran across the street, and it hit her.

"Sonny!" I had yelled out. The love of my life had just been hit by a car. Her body flew across and landed a few feet from her front yard. I ran to her, just as others did. Her dad called the ambulance, while I stayed there, holding her in my arms. Soon she was carried off to the hospital.

So here I am, waiting to get any type of news about her. Everybody was here, no one stayed at home. I could feel the glares given by her parents. I turned to look at Jasmine. She was sitting on the chair, as if nothing ever happened. As if she wasn't half the reason her sister was here. I then turned my head to look at Connie. She had a semi-guilty look on her face. I wonder why. But other than that, she looked just like Jasmine, while the rest of us were worried and filled with sadness. I sighed. I need my sonshine. I need my love. I can't live without her. I leaned on the wall and brought my hands to my face, dragging them down and across my hair. Jasmine stood up and came near me. I guess she wasn't done with her game. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Chaddy, it'll be fine. And if she doesn't make it, then we'll still have each other and you won't have to worry about marrying her." I got really mad. I pushed her hand away and turned to her. I could feel eyes on me, but I didn't care.

"Look Jasmine, stop lying and pretending we had something going on, 'cause we didn't. I don't like you. I never had and never will,got it? I love Sonny and she's the one I want not you. So stop being a bitch and go back to your mommy since I have a pretty good feeling, that she was part of your little scheme." I turned to look at Connie. She quickly hung her head. I moved away from Jasmine and sat down. Jack walked up to Jasmine and told her and Connie to follow him. They soon disappeared. My dad walked towards me and sat down next to me.

"You didn't cheat on her with her sister, did you?" I shook my head. "Alright, I believe you and so does your mom." I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I looked back down and played with my hands.

"Don't worry son, she'll be alright. Sonny is a strong girl."

"I know." I whispered. I just sat there the entire time. Thinking and hoping that Sonny will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack POV<strong>

I took my wife and daughter to a private place. I need to if what Chad said was true. I turned to Connie with arms crossed.

"You better start explaining Connie. Was Chad telling the truth?" I said in a demanding voice. She looked down and nodded. "Ok explain and I want the truth. I'm done with all the lying."

"Fine. You want to know the truth: I hate Sonny. There. I always lowered her self-esteem because I never liked her. That day I yelled at her in front of you in the kitchen I realized it felt good. Later that day I went up to her room and hit her. I called her a bitch and insulted her. Jasmine deserves the best, not Sonny. Yesterday, I decided I've had enough. Sonny didn't deserve Chad. Sonny didn't deserve anything good. Jasmine did and she felt the same way, so we devised a plan. She kissed Chad when Sonny showed up and pretend as if Chad had been cheating on Sonny. Then Sonny would've heartbroken and wouldn't want Sonny, so Jasmine would have a shot. There I said it." I stared at my wife in shock and disgust. She couldn't possibly be the mother of my daughters. I turned to Jasmine. She had a proud look on her face.

"Why do you look so proud?" I asked.

"because Sonny is finally out of the way, so the plan worked. And don't worry daddy you'll still have me. Remember I'm your little girl." I smirked.

"No you're not. And you Connie, are not my wife. Do you know in what state Sonny is in right now? She has a very slim chance of surviving. Are you that selfish to not realize what everybody is feeling right now, especially Chad? If sonny dies, I'm going to take you 2 to court, because I have all the proof I need." I took out my phone. It had been recording this whole conversation the entire time. Their eyes widened.

" Daddy you wouldn't do that." Jasmine came near me, but I stopped her.

"Yes I would. I love you both, but from what you've told me…Wow. I can't believe it. Now if Sonny doesn't die, well I'll tell you that later, if she does live." After saying that I walked away, back into the waiting room. I watched a devastated Chad trying to be comforted by his father. I walked over to him and Adam went with Jill. I sat down next to Chad.

"Don't worry son, justice will be made."

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

So there you have it. That is my life, or should I say was. It's sad how the last time I would see Chad was cheating on me with my sis. I was actually happy I was dying, that I was falling in this hole. Not just because of the cheating, but also because I wouldn't have to deal with my Mom's and Jasmine's insults and harassment. But then I remembered my dad and Emily and my grandma, and pretty much everybody that loved me. How devastated would they be? I then remembered Chad. All our wonderful times we had. Our kisses, our hugs, and the first time he told me he loved me. It was all so beautiful and special. What if he wasn't lying? What if he was telling the truth and Jasmine was lying? No, I can't die, but I feel like it's too late. I was now mostly at the bottom of this never-ending hole. I couldn't hear or see anything anymore. It's too late.

Suddenly, I stopped falling and I was just still. Soon I saw a small bright little light at the top. It became bigger and bigger as if it was coming closer. Then it hit me. My body hurt and my eyes were closed shut. I quickly opened my eyes and took in a deep breath as if I hadn't been breathing for a long time. I then saw the doctors and knew I would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you think? Thanks again for you reviews! And yes I will be making a sequel now. I still don't know what it's going to be called. I so far have two ideas that I liked given from you guys: <strong>_**After the Fallout **__**or **__**Our Life.**_** PICK!**

**Well thank you so much for reviewing again. I kept my promise of updating soon, didn't I? :D**

**Well Bye for now.**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo Liz**


	15. Chapter 15

**LAST CHAPTER! thank you so much for your reviews and support. I will upload the sequel maybe tomorow. thanks again. Enjoy! Chapter 15...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad POV<strong>

It's been a full day and we hadn't heard anything. I've been in the hospital for the past 24 doctor came and we all quickly stood up waiting to hear the news. The suspense was killing me.

"Is she ok?" I asked. The doctor's emotionless face turned into a smile and nodded. Everybody sighed in relief. I wore my biggest smile.

"Yes she is. It was some type of miracle. She was dead for a couple minutes, but somehow we revived her. She opened her eyes and looked around, like if she was fine. Her body still has some damages. I don't know how, but luckily no bones were broken. The wounds won't leave any scars. Soon Sonny will look just as before. She is a VERY strong girl." I smiled wider.

"Yes she is." I said.

"You will be able to visit her in a few minutes. The limit is 2 people. Well I'll be back." The doctor left and I stood there smiling like an idiot, hugging my parents and Jack. My girl is strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny POV<strong>

Everything was going great. So far I've talked to Mr. and Mrs. Cooper and my mom and Jasmine. They apologized to me. I forgave them, but told them I wouldn't be the same with them. I also talked to my dad. He told me he knew everything that happened between my mom and I. I was happy that the truth was finally out. I was also happy that Chad never cheated on me. Which reminds me, the last person to see was Chad.

He entered the room cautiously, closing the door. When he saw me, he ran and hugged me. I hugged him back. Tears began to fall from his face.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I promise I didn't cheat on you. I promise. Forgive me." I released myself from the hug and cupped his face bringing it to mine. I wiped his tears with my thumb.

"Chad you have nothing to apologize for. I believe you. My dad told me the truth a while ago. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." We hugged again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I brought his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

"Oh how I missed those lips." I giggled. "You're so beautiful Sonny. I will always love you."

"I'll always love you too." We kissed again with more passion. We didn't heat it up too much, since we were at a hospital after all.

* * *

><p>I finally get to get out of this hospital and back to my own comfy home. I was all dressed waiting with Chad for my dad to sign the release forms. I was on Chad's lap, playing with his fingers.<p>

"I can't wait to go back home." I kissed his lips softly.

"Me too. I'm getting lonely at night without you there." I chuckled.

"Of course because you see me every day for the rest of the day and never get tired." I said.

"Yes." He kissed my again softly at first, but soon it became passionate. I intertwined my fingers through his hair. He pushed my body closer to him. I chuckled and pushed him away. He groaned. And fell back on the hospital bed. I laughed.

"The doctor said I'm not allowed to do any physical labor or activities until I'm fully healed. That includes sex." He groaned again. "I told the doctor it wouldn't be a problem since I was still a virgin, but for some reason my dad didn't believe me." He laughed.

"Probably 'cause when he sees us, we're always making out." I laughed and punched him playfully.

"Shut up." We continue to laugh. My dad comes in looking at us weirdly.

"Are you guys ok?" We nod. "Well ok, ready to go back home?" I nod. "Ok let's go." We head out of the hospital after saying our goodbyes to the doctors and nurses. When we got home I quickly ran to my room. I jumped on the bed an laid down, face down, hugging my bed.

"Oh how I missed you!" I heard Chad laugh.

"Wow I'm jealous of that bed." I chuckled.

"You should be. I love this bed." He came and sat down next to me.

"I thought you loved me." He pouted.

"I do, but I love this bed more." His face turned into a frown. "Just kidding babe, I love you most of all." I grabbed his hand and kissed it, still face down on the bed.

"Awe, take that bed." I laughed. Time to tease him.

"But you should still be jealous." His expression turned into a cute confused one.

"Why?"

"Because this bed is going to hold my naked body all night for a couple weeks, while you go sleep in the guest room." His jaw dropped. I was mentally laughing like a maniac.

"What?" he semi-yelled.

"Well see, every night I'm supposed to naked, so that some of my wounds can heal faster. I don't know how, but that's what the doctor recommended." I held my laughter in. I must be a really good actress if I'm fooling him.

"Psh...Then I'm not leaving this room."

"But you have to." I said innocently.

"Nope, baby." He looked really excited now. Time to crush his dream, so sad. I started laughing.

"I'm just kidding babe. I'm not going to sleep naked. That'll be weird." His face went from sad to mad to an understanding expression.

"You lied to me!" He tackled me and started tickling me. I began to laugh more.

"Ahah… Stop! Ha-ha. Please. I'm sorry." I said in between laughs.

"Fine, but only because I love you." He kissed me leisurely. "Hey come with me." He grabbed my hand and let me to the backyard. We headed to the secret garden. He too out my key and opened it. As we walked to our usual spot, I saw a picnic basket with some candles that made the place look magical.

"Wow." We got near and sat down. Chad took out some food and we began to eat. After a while we were standing up looking across the garden. It was big. Suddenly Chad removed his arms from me. I looked towards him with a confused expression. He looked nervous. Then he got down on one knee and revealed a small box, revealing a diamond ring. _Oh my gosh._

"Sonny Monroe, although I haven't known you for very long, I love you. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. You always brighten up my day and I can't live without you. Even though this started as an arranged marriage, this love is real and isn't forced. I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" I didn't hesitate.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He put the ring on the proper finger and stood up giving me the most amazing kiss ever. We pulled away and he hugged me from behind. We continued to stare of into the sky. I knew one day this place would disappear because one thing is sure: it is magical. But I know that whenever I'll be in need for a break this place will reappear no matter where because so far it's made me the happiest girl alive. Chad has been the best thing in my life. I know that obstacles will come along the way, but we'll always have each other. And as long as we have love and our memories we will go on. Because life is funny one day it's horrible, the next it's the best day of your life. And as you know:

I'm Sonny Monroe and this was my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the last chapter. Thanks so much for your support and for the reviews. I'll update the details for the sequel tomorrow ;) Well Whatcha think? Love ya! Bye! <strong>

**Review ! :)**

**Xoxo liz**


	16. Sequel Info

**Hey so I hope you enjoyed this story. Well here is the summary for the sequel:**

_**Our Life**_

**Chad and Sonny are finally married, but it's being kept a secret for the sake of their starting careers. Just when everything was going great, new problems started to come, including one special person: Chloe. Will they survive or fall apart? "Whenever something good happens something bad has to happen."**

**Of course the summary will be shorter at least a bit cuz it only allows 255 char. So what do you think? I'll be uploading the sequel in a couple hours or in a couple minutes. Depends if I decide to rewrite it again.**

**Thanks for your reviews and support. You guys are awesome. I never thought people would actually like my story or even read them. :) Well bye. Sequel coming soon…**

**Xoxo liz**


End file.
